macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Yousei
is a song by Sheryl Nome and was first released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ as track 10. It was used as an insert song in Episode 23 of the Macross Frontier television series and in the movie, Macross Frontier - Istuwari no Utahime. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Romaji = Minna ga watashi no koto wo Yousei to yobu watashi wa sore ni kotaeru Kanjinai kara kokoro no omosa Dakara kono sora wo tobetanda Anata wo shitte ai ni furuete tomadou watashi no hane ga Mukidashi de ame ni nurete inochi yobisamashita Fly away, for another day "Watashi wo yonde, anata no koede" Kuiru koto wa nai JUST SECRET LOVE Suki dato itte sore ijou ima wa iwanaide Rakuen ni kaerenai I'm here, I'm here, Here's where I live, now I sing in the silence. Right here, there's no fear. kono uchuu ni aru no kana Atatakai basho shitaiai yumemiru basho Kokoro no yami terasu hadou wo atsume Soshite watashi wa tobitatou Anata no moto e haruka chijou e muchi no youni utsu ame yo Kono omoi mukuwarezu awa ni nari kietemo heiki Believe in me. "anata no hikari, namida no sobani" Tada arugamama I'M LOVING YOU Tokareru tame musunda kami ga kirei dane shizuku de nijindeku Anata ni deatte aisareru tame zutto hitori de itanda Kako to mirai musubu ginga no yuugure wo anata to mitai kara Where are you? Why the love? Fall into the end of the World. Fairy, realize that I can feel on my soul. Jikuuarashi no eria wo nukete Anata no moto e... |-| Kanji = みんなが私のことを 妖精と呼ぶ　わたしはそれに応える 感じないから　こころの重さ だから　この空を飛べたんだ あなたを知って　愛にふるえて　戸惑うわたしの羽が むき出しで　雨に濡れて　生命体呼び覚ました Fly away, for another day "Watashi wo yonde, anata no koede" 悔いることない　JUST SECRET LOVE 好きだといって　それ以上今は言わないで 楽園に帰れない I'm here I'm here, Here's where I live, now I sing in the silence. Right here, there's no fear. この宇宙にあるのかな 暖かい場所　慕いあい夢見る場所 心の闇　照らす波動を集め そして　わたしは飛び立とう あなたの元へ　遥か地上へ　ムチのように打つ雨よ この想い　報われず　泡になり消えても平気 Believe in me. "anata no hikari, namida no sobani" ただあるがまま　I\'M LOVING YOU 解かれるため　結んだ髪がきれいだね　滴でにじんでく あなたに出会った　愛されるため　ずっと独りでいたんだ 過去と未来　結ぶ銀河の夕暮れを　あなたと見たいから Where are you? Why the love? Fall into the end of the World. Fairy, realize that I can feel on my soul. 時空嵐の領域を抜けて あなたの元へ… |-| English = Everyone calls me 'fairy'. I try to live up to it. I can't feel the weight in my heart. That's why I chose to fly in the sky. I was shaken by love from meeting you, and my wings lost their way. Exposed to the rain, they are wet, and they woke the sleeping lifeforms. Fly away, for another day. "Call for me with your voice." I have no regrets, except my secret love. Tell me you love me, but say no more for now. I mustn't return to paradise. I'm here I'm here, Here's where I live, now I sing in the silence. Right here, there's no fear. Is there such a place in this universe? A place of warmth, a place where we can dream together. I gather the energy waves that shine on the darkness in my heart, And I take to the skies. To your place in the distant land, as the rain falls like whip lashes. I'll be fine even if my feelings unrequited disappear like bubbles. Believe in me. "Your glow is by my tears." The truth is simple. I love you. My beautifully tied hair is yours to untie. It's collecting dew drops. After I met you, I was always alone because I wanted to be loved. I want to watch with you, the galaxy's sunset that bridges the future and the past. Where are you? Why the love? Fall into the end of the World. Fairy, realize that I can feel on my soul. I will escape from the reach of the space-time tempest, And head for you... Disambiguation *'Yousei' was released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ as track 10 and Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 4 on the second disc. Category:Macross F Category:Music Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs